Nether: City of The Lost
by GamingDaydreamer
Summary: A short story about Nether. A world of death and chaos. Where the sun never shines and strange creatures lurk. This, is only a taste of this world. (Inspired by the game Nether and its trailer). I do not own Nether, and it is property of Phosphor. (COMPLETE).


I still remember the disgusting sound of my friend's head having a hole blown through it from a sniper rifle. An inncoent life, taken at the hands of a bandit on a rooftop. Her body was on the cold hard ground, lying face down.

The bandit now shot at me, luckily we were in a building, and I hid behind the wall. I peeked out to see that the bandit was now leaving his position, most likely to loot the body. I got my pistol out, and waited.

He came around the corner, and I dispatched him with a quick shot in the head. He fell face down next to my friend's unmoving body. That little wimp got what he deserves. Sitting on a rooftop to kill somebody is dishonorable.

My name is Marcia, and my now dead friend was named Lemy. We were just scrounging for supplies when she was killed. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I wear all black to blend in with the darkness. I don't know if it's working, but it makes me feel safe. Well, a little safe.

You see, it's a post-apocalyptic world that we live in. It all happened from a solar flare that killed off almost everybody on Earth. Everyone including me that is still alive are considered lucky, or unlucky depending on how you think of it. Along with survivors, there are these creatures that we call Nethers. They can ambush us, call to other Nethers, fly and all sorts of things. Though they share two common traits, they teleport and they want everyone on Earth dead.

There are some people in this world that still hold out hope. I appreciate their ways of thinking, but it is too late. Our world has been taken over, and we only have a few safe zones to protect us. Thought even those can be retaken by the nethers for a little bit. This is not our world anymore.

I decided to take my friend's body outside, and bury it. Luckily there was a small park outside. I dragged her out, watching out for both nethers and other survivors.

I rested her body on the ground, and I dug her a grave with a shovel. After that, I put her in. It was shallow, but it would work. I then planted the shovel above her haed like a headstone, with the tip of it facing up. I wrote on the tip with a sharpie.

"Here lies Lemy. An amazing person, and my only friend. 1997-?"

Yes, we don't even know what year it is. We just forgot about it, like everything else. We only have two things on our minds, find supplies and not die. That is what our race has come to. The most basic things of our true primal selves. No internet, no tv, just survival.

I now decided to head towrds the safe zone. As I walked I felt like I was being watched by death itself. It seemed to be judging me and my every move. It felt like he was going to throw something at me.

And it did.

I found a Screecher Nether on the road. It saw me, and it let out a screech. There were now two normal Nethers, that resembled a headcrab from Half-Life, only bigger. The black figure of the screecher ran towards me, along with its frineds.

They kept hitting me and teleporting all over the place. All my attempts at trying to kill them silently with my machete failed.

Everytime I got it, it made me think of them as the three things that always infect my thoughts. Helplessness, lonelyness and fear. This made me enraged, and I felt a power building up inside of me.

I went full fury on them, I killed the two normal Nethers with strong yet quick machete attacks, and killed the Screecher with a bullet to the face. They all made screams of agony when they died, and I felt powerful. I was weak, but all sence of pain vanished, and I felt like a god.

I walked trumphantly down the street. It felt satisfying to be able to beat three Nethers. I lost all sence of caution, and that was something I wished never happened.

I suddenly felt a pain through my chest, and I fell to the ground. I saw a man walk past with my backpack and a shotgun. I closed my eyes.

I opened them to see a hand reach down in front of me. A bony hand. I grabbed it. I felt lighter than air when I was being pulled up.

I saw a hooded figure when I got up, and when I looked down at the ground I saw my corpse. I knew I was ready. His scythe ripped open time and space, and I saw a white light. I walked through the hole, knowing that I finally have escaped the Nether, although through death.


End file.
